1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical device that assists in visually recognizing an image of a blind spot blocked by an obstacle.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique relating to an optical device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-49930 (JP 2016-49930 A). The optical device includes a pair of mirrors including a semi-transmissive mirror provided on a viewer's side, reflecting part of incident light, and transmitting the other part of the incident light, and a mirror facing the semi-transmissive mirror and reflecting the light from the semi-transmissive mirror toward the semi-transmissive mirror; and a light-guiding portion provided on a side window-side and guiding light that generates an image to the pair of mirrors.